


Meet me halfway

by will_p



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 5+1 Things, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Height Differences, Kissing, M/M, Minor Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta, Snapshots, like two lines - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: 5 baci che riescono nonostante la differenza d’altezza (+ 1 su cui bisogna ancora lavorare).





	Meet me halfway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [just_jaqueline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_jaqueline/gifts).



> Scritta per [Jaq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_jaqueline), che mezzo secolo fa mi aveva promptato _KNB, il pairing che vuoi + #73 (Height Difference Kisses Where One Person Has To Bend Down And The Other Is On Their Tippy Toes)_ da [questo writing meme](https://pinacotheque.tumblr.com/post/171464358882/prompt-list) \+ per il prompt _lunghezza_ (nel senso di _altezza_ , maniaci) dell'ultima settimana del [COWT #9](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week7/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/). (#teamGaelin ftw!)
> 
> Siccome non riuscivo a scegliere una sola ship ho deciso di scrivere su TUTTE le mie ship. Everybody wins!! (Tranne Kise.)

**1**

“Kagami-kun, un altro libro, per favore.”

C’è un po’ di rimestio, qualche imprecazione smorzata, poi le sopracciglia corrucciate di Kagami spuntano da dietro la pila di libri che ha tra le braccia, seguite da un’espressione tutt’altro che felice. “Avevi detto che avremmo fatto qualcosa di utile,” brontola, passando finalmente un volume a Kuroko. “Non avrei buttato via la mia pausa pranzo per _questo._ ”

“Stiamo facendo qualcosa di utile, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko sale di un altro gradino sulla scala traballante appoggiata alla libreria, sistemando il libro sullo scaffale più alto. “La biblioteca ha sempre bisogno di essere riordinata.”

“Sì, ma… non lo so, pensavo qualcosa di più… basket.”

Kuroko piega il capo per lanciargli un’occhiata asciutta, ed è così strano dover essere lui ad alzare gli occhi per guardarlo.

“Forse dovresti passare _più_ tempo in biblioteca. Il tuo vocabolario ne gioverebbe.”

“Che cosa c’entra il mio dizion- _ehi_!”

Kuroko sorride appena, la più piccola delle espressioni, poi tende una mano aperta verso di lui. Kagami gli passa un altro libro, docilmente, troppo perso a fissare le sue labbra per fare altro. È quasi piacevole starsene così, da soli, circondati dal silenzio e dalla luce delicata che arriva tra gli scaffali.

… se solo non fosse un lavoro così _lento_.

“Non potevi lasciar fare a me? Facevamo prima.”

“Kagami-kun è troppo ingombrante per salire sulla scala,” mormora Kuroko, sporgendosi un po’ di lato per sistemare un libro più lontano. “E non sono sicuro che sappia rimettere i titoli in ordine alfabetico.”

“ _Ohi_ , bastardo, io ti sto aiutando qua e tu -”

Kuroko scoppia a ridere. Non è proprio uno _scoppio_ , più una risatina leggera che sfugge per sbaglio, ma si copre la bocca col dorso della mano come per nasconderla e i suoi occhi brillano, quando li riabbassa per guardarlo, e il cervello di Kagami si inceppa un po’.

Nemmeno si accorge di aver fatto un passo più vicino alla scala, nemmeno si ricorda che sono a scuola - sono insieme, e sono da soli, e Kuroko è _lì_ e… non ha mai avuto bisogno di tanti altri motivi per baciarlo, in effetti.

È _così_ strano doversi alzare sulle punte mentre Kuroko si china in avanti, quando di solito è lui a doversi accartocciare come un pretzel per raggiungerlo, ma non è brutto. Si incontrano sempre a metà strada, Kuroko sa sempre appena appena di vaniglia, e il cuore gli batte sempre come quando sta per mettere piede in campo.

Non gli dispiacerebbe passare tutta la pausa pranzo a fare questo, sinceramente.

Nemmeno al posto di qualcosa di più basket.

 

**2**

Aomine non si inchina per nessuno, nemmeno per Momoi.

In realtà, per una volta, non c’è niente di complicato dietro. Momoi ha le tettone. Momoi deve saltellare per raggiungere la sua faccia. Ad Aomine piace quando Momoi gli saltella addosso. Fine.

La cosa più semplice del mondo, davvero.

“Dai-chaaan,” si lagna Momoi, appesa alle sue spalle. Anche stando tutta tesa sulle punte, le sue dita arrivano appena a sfiorargli la nuca, quando cerca di aggrapparsi al suo collo. Aomine ghigna e raddrizza meglio la schiena.

A Momoi sfugge uno squittio indignato, e deve stringerglisi addosso in tutta la sua gloria per non perdere l’equilibrio.

Aomine ghigna un po’ più forte.

Momoi alza la testa e lo guarda male. “Sei un _pessimo_ fidanzato,” dice, e Aomine si dà mentalmente una pacca sulla spalla perché ecco che iniziano i saltelli in tre, due -

Ma invece di strusciarglisi addosso e dare finalmente un senso alla loro pausa pranzo sul tetto, Momoi assottiglia gli occhi, fissandolo come studierebbe una partita d’allenamento, e poi _si stacca_ , lasciandolo dritto come un soldatino e con gli occhi sbarrati.

“Sai cosa,” dice, pensierosa, picchiettandosi un dito sulle labbra e incrociando un braccio al petto in una maniera che fa quasi dimenticare ad Aomine di starla a sentire, “è troppa fatica provarci con te, se non ti va andrò a baciare qualcun altro.”

 _Quasi_ , per fortuna.

Momoi fa per girare i tacchi, ma Aomine è molto più veloce.

“Non ci pensare nemmeno,” ringhia, afferrandola da dietro, un braccio attorno alle spalle e uno stretto alla vita. La stringe un po’ più forte e sente le sue scapole premergli contro il petto, affilate e sottili e non tonde e morbide ed enormi, ma nemmeno gli importa.

Momoi sospira, poi… inizia a tremare.

Aomine ha giusto il tempo per un lampo di terrore puro in cui resta pietrificato, senza la minima idea di cosa dovrebbe fare, prima di rendersi conto che ehi, no, Momoi sta _ridendo_.

“Sei così stupido,” dice, voltandosi nella sua stretta, scuotendo la testa con un piccolo sorriso. Quando alza le braccia questa volta, Aomine non aspetta un istante a piegarsi nel suo abbraccio.

Perché finalmente sono tornate le tette, non per cazzate come l’affetto nella sua voce o il modo in cui brillano i suoi occhi quando lo insulta.

Non c’è _niente_ di complicato, dietro. Sul serio.

Per tutto il bacio, Momoi non deve alzare i tacchi da terra nemmeno una volta.

 

**3**

Quando vengono a sapere di lui e Atsushi, sono tutti sempre fin troppo curiosi. Siccome i loro compagni hanno troppa paura di Atsushi, è Himuro che finisce ogni volta bombardato di domande - com’è successo, non ti mette soggezione, non è difficile farti dar retta, come _funziona_ tra voi due, e mille altre sciocchezze a cui lui risponde con un sorriso e un’alzata di spalle.

È una fortuna avere la faccia che ha. La gente si accontenta anche di un _non sono affari vostri_ , se lo dice ammiccando nel modo giusto.

Tra tutte le curiosità, però, ce n’è una che sembra non tramontare mai.

“Non è _scomodo_ baciarlo? È così alto, dev’essere tremendo per il collo!” gli chiede un giorno la sua compagna di banco, mentre ripassano in biblioteca. La cosa strana è che sembra davvero preoccupata per il suo collo, più che curiosa come tutti gli altri, ed è per questo che per una volta Himuro sorride e fa spallucce, ma poi risponde sul serio.

(Con tutte le volte che gli ha salvato il sedere prestandogli i suoi appunti, un po’ glielo deve.)

“Oh no, nient’affatto,” dice, “Atsushi è un vero gentiluomo, non mi fa mai alzare sulle punte.”

La sua compagna sembra piacevolmente stupita, che è uno dei motivi per cui gli sta simpatica - nessuno gli crede, quando lo dice.

Forse “gentiluomo” è un po’ esagerato, riflette più tardi al posto di fare i compiti, ma sono tutti così prevenuti, quando si tratta di Atsushi. Sì, può essere arrogante, pigro, infantile - Himuro lo sa meglio di chiunque altro, ma non significa che sia _solo_ quello. Se gli altri non riescono a vederlo, peggio per loro.

“Murochiiin…”

Come evocato dai suoi pensieri, Atsushi gli appare alle spalle, espressione imbronciata e capelli ancora umidi della doccia dopo gli allenamenti. “Bacio, Murochin,” dice, con lo stesso tono con cui gli chiede uno snack, e Himuro non può fare a meno di ridere piano.

Posa la penna sugli esercizi intonsi e si tende all’indietro, aprendo le braccia verso l’alto.

Atsushi deve piegarsi quasi a metà per arrivare a baciarlo, ma lo fa senza una protesta.

La sua bocca sa di fragola e miele, e quando Himuro rabbrividisce appena per i capelli bagnati che gli solleticano la gola, Atsushi gli stringe il busto e lo abbraccia forte, socchiudendo le labbra sotto le sue.

È delizioso, anche al contrario e con la schiena che protesta per la posizione.

Ma ancor più delizioso è l’entusiasmo con cui Atsushi si abbassa ogni volta a baciarlo, come se per Himuro valesse la pena di impegnarsi. Gli fa dimenticare tutti i muscoli indolenziti del mondo.

 

**4**

Ad Akashi piace baciare Furihata alla fine di ogni appuntamento.

Platealmente. In pubblico. Più il posto è affollato meglio è.

La prima volta che era successo, Furihata si era chiuso nel bagno della stazione e aveva infilato tutta la testa sotto il rubinetto del lavandino per non andare a fuoco. Quando alla fine aveva trovato le forze di andare a casa - un’ora dopo, con il cappuccio della felpa calzato in testa così stretto da coprirgli gli occhi - aveva chiamato Akashi e gli aveva spiegato, riuscendo a non balbettare nemmeno troppo, che non gli dispiaceva fare certe cose con lui - non gli dispiaceva _per niente_ \- ma forse era meglio evitare di farlo davanti a mezzo mondo, per educazione. E pudore. E per non farlo morire d’infarto prima dei diciotto anni.

Akashi aveva capito, si era scusato e da quel momento era sempre stato un perfetto gentiluomo a ogni appuntamento… tranne al momento di salutarsi. È come se fosse più forte di lui: mentre sta salendo sul treno o in macchina o addirittura una volta _su un elicottero_ all’improvviso si gira, come se si fosse appena ricordato qualcosa, e bacia Furihata come se niente fosse.

(E poi lo lascia lì, rosso come un peperone, con tutto il mondo a fissarlo.)

Non _pensa_ che lo faccia apposta, o per metterlo in imbarazzo, è soltanto che Akashi Seijuurou non prova vergogna come i comuni mortali. Furihata ha cercato più volte di farglielo capire, ma alla fine ha semplicemente rinunciato.

È sicuro che se fosse una cosa seria Akashi rispetterebbe le sue richieste, ma… in fondo non è che gli dispiaccia _così_ tanto. È lusingato, sotto sotto, perché è un po’ come se il desiderio di baciarlo facesse dimenticare ad Akashi persino le basilari regole dell’educazione. E sapere che _Akashi Seijuurou_ non si vergogna a baciare in pubblico uno come lui ha fatto miracoli per la sua autostima.

Poi, insomma, baciare Akashi non è mai spiacevole.

La parte più buffa è che lo fa sempre quando si trova più in alto di lui. Se si stanno salutando e c’è un gradino di mezzo, è matematicamente certo che Akashi si girerà a baciarlo, accarezzandogli il viso e piegandosi verso di lui come il protagonista di qualche film romantico, e Furihata sempre finisce a chiudere gli occhi e tendersi verso di lui in punta di piedi, perché… be’, l’ha già detto che non è _mai_ spiacevole?

E poi Akashi sembra sempre così compiaciuto quando si separano, come se avesse portato a termine chissà quale piano segreto. È così adorabile che Furihata non ha il cuore di dirgli che è tutto piuttosto palese.

(Non vuole rischiare che smetta davvero, dopotutto.)

 

**5**

Shin-chan se la prende sempre comoda quando devono tornare a casa.

La doccia è il passaggio più rapido del processo, il problema arriva una volta asciutto - prima i vestiti, per non prendere freddo e ammalarsi e non poter giocare, poi asciugare i capelli, per non prendere freddo e ammalarsi e non giocare, poi ispezione alle mani, per controllare di non aver perso qualche dito in partita e dover andare all’ospedale e non giocare, poi manicure lampo, per non rischiare di avere nemmeno una pellicina e rovinarsi le unghie e… 

Takao ha capito ben presto che è inutile protestare, e mettergli fretta serve solo a finire la giornata alla stessa identica ora, solo con un passeggero ancor più scorbutico del solito attaccato alla bici. L’unica soluzione è mettersi l’anima in pace e aspettare, e di questi tempi Takao è preparato.

Ogni tanto si porta qualcosa da leggere, certe volte fa addirittura i compiti, ma il suo passatempo preferito resterà sempre assillare Shin-chan.

“Fermiamoci a mangiare qualcosa per strada.”

“No.”

“C’è una gelateria nuova proprio dopo il cavalcavia, è tutto a metà prezzo per la prima settimana.”

“È quasi ora di cena, è chiaro che ti rovineresti solo l’appetito.”

“Ma _gelato_ ,” si lamenta Takao, accasciandosi sulla panca come un’anima in pena. Per fortuna può essere drammatico quanto vuole senza temere rimproveri - è così tardi che devono essere rimasti solo loro in tutta la scuola, e quelli di Shin-chan non sono _davvero_ rimproveri. Più frecciatine affettuose

“Raddrizzati, Takao, sei indecoroso.”

Takao scoppia a ridere, stiracchiandosi meglio. “Come sei vecchio, Shin-chan.”

Shin-chan schiocca la lingua, senza nemmeno alzare gli occhi dal suo lavoro. Anche Takao si ferma a guardarlo, nonostante abbia visto la stessa scena decine di volte.

C’è qualcosa di ipnotico nel modo in cui Shin-chan si fascia le dita. È la ripetitività del movimento, sì, ma non solo - è nella piega concentrata della sua fronte, nella cura che mette in ogni gesto, anche se sono cose che potrebbe fare a occhi chiusi. Quel livello di concentrazione è sempre stato intrigante.

O forse è solo Takao che è annoiato.

(O forse è solo molto, molto frustrato.)

Quando Shin-chan fissa l’ultimo giro di nastro Takao fa il più grande dei sospiri sollevati, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia. Ridacchia in risposta, alzandosi per raccogliere tutte le sue cose mentre Shin-chan fa lo stesso, e poi gli si affianca all’uscita.

“Allora, gelato?”

“No.”

“Ramen?”

“No.”

“Bacio?”

Shin-chan arrossisce in una maniera adorabile, dal naso fino alla punta delle orecchie. “ _Takao!_ ”

Takao abbandona la sua borsa a terra e fa un passo avanti, invadendo lo spazio personale di Shin-chan con un sorriso. Lo vede lanciare un’occhiata preoccupata alla porta, ma non c’è nessuno e lo sanno entrambi e torna subito a guardare lui, combattuto e imbarazzato. Takao arriva a un soffio sul suo petto.

“No?” mormora, così vicino che deve piegare il collo per guardarlo negli occhi. Per un attimo Shin-chan resta immobile, rigido in tutta la sua altezza, ma poi Takao gli sfiora una spalla e lui si scioglie. Gli cade la borsa di dosso, passa le braccia attorno alla sua vita, e appena Takao si alza sulle punte lo incontra a metà strada.

Nonostante le proteste scandalizzate, Shin-chan lo bacia come se non volesse farlo tornare a casa.

È anche meglio del gelato.

 

 

**\+ 1**

“Senpai, _perché_ non sei un po’ più basso? L’altro giorno ho visto Kurokocchi e Kagamicchi che si baciavano ed erano _adorabili_ , e non possono esserlo più di noi! Vieni qui mentre io monto su questo sgabello e - _NON LA MIA BELLISSIMA FACCIA, SENPAI, MI SERVE PER LAVORARE!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Perché ci sono rimasta male quando ho visto che Kise e Kasamatsu hanno solo 10cm di differenza d’altezza, pensavo fossero di più :( Akashi e Furihata invece hanno appena 3cm di differenza, ma volevo scriverli forte forte quindi lol. Inoltre è mia convinzione assoluta, pur non avendo finito la serie, che quando non è impegnato a dissociare violentemente Akashi sia una persona _ridicola_ , tipo un lord inglese un po' fuori dal mondo. Non correggetemi se non è vero.
> 
> Ah, e lo scambio tra Takao e Midorima è abbastanza ispirato alla scena dei takoyaki di [questa adorabile fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092396).


End file.
